Project Allegiance
by xXInspiredByMusicXx
Summary: It was simple really. Hogwarts is a school of magic. NCIS is an American Agency. They weren't ever supposed to cross. But they did. The daughter of an American Navy Officer is brutally murdered and it is the father's wishes that NCIS come to investigate. The team will be introduced to world that should not exist. A fairy tale will come to life. And a child's death will be avenged.
1. Welcome to Project Allegiance

**SUMMARY**

It was simple really. Hogwarts is a school of magic. NCIS is an American Agency. They weren't ever supposed to cross. But they did. The daughter of an American Navy Officer is brutally murdered and it is the father's wishes that NCIS come to investigate. The team will be introduced to world that should not exist. A fairy tale will come to life. And a child's death will be avenged.

**Author's** **Note**

Welcome to Project Allegiance. It has taken me more than a month to do the first chapter of this story and I finally know where this is going. If you choose to accompany me on the journey to the end of this story then kudos to you and that's all that can be said.

Off we go!

**Disclaimer – **I do not own NCIS or Harry Potter. All rights go to Bellisario and J.K. Rowling respectively. I do however own my original character Victoria Wright and any other characters that may be slipped in.


	2. Scotland?

**And so begins the story! Enjoy the first chapter.**

"Magic?" asked Gibbs thunderously.

"Yes, magic. You, your team, Ducky, Palmer, and Abby will leave at promptly 0600 tomorrow morning. Now I suggest you go tell your team and pack. You will be gone for a while," replied Director Vance.

Gibbs nodded and left the office.

He walked down from the Director's office and into the bullpen. "I want everyone to go home and pack. We're going to Scotland. An American Navy Officer's daughter was murdered at a magic school. Before you ask yes I said magic, real magic. Now go home and pack. McGee, go get Abby, Ducky, and Palmer," he said loudly as he gathered his things.

The three agents looked at him incredulously but got up and began picking up their things.

"I want all of you here at 0600!" he yelled as he left the bullpen.

Tony and Ziva followed his lead as McGee hurried down to Abby's lab.

Ziva unlocked and opened the door to her apartment.

She entered, and set down her things.

A light clicked on and an Australian accented voice spoke, "Long time, no see Ziva."

Ziva whirled around and pointed her gun at the place the voice was coming from.

A curly haired redhead came out of the shadows with her hands up. "Victoria?" she asked with a look of disbelief on her face.

The girl smiled her ocean blue eyes twinkling. "I was hoping you would remember me!"

"Yes, well it is hard to forget meeting a 15 year old girl who is smarter than the whole agency combined," Ziva replied.

"Actually I would be 17 at this point in time," she said in her soft voice, "Anyway, I'm here for more important reasons than to just catch up."

"And what reason would that be?" questioned Ziva.

"You're going to Scotland. And I want to come. Therefore I've decided that I'm coming with you." She stated quite seriously.

Ziva eyed her, looking into the piercing eyes of the 17 year old. "I do not even want to know how you know that but because you do, I suppose you can come. This is going to take a lot of brains. Magic. I do not know who came up with that idea."

"No one came up with it. It is simply there. Just like the human race. The human race did not just come to be. It took millions of years to evolve. To become what it has become today. I can assume that magic did the same thing. Starting small and gradually expanding." Replied the girl

"You never cease to amaze me Victoria. However I do suppose that is all true. Are you packed?" replied Ziva

"Of course, my bags are in your spare room," Victoria said.

Ziva simply nodded in acknowledgement and gestured for the girl to her room. Ziva followed her but took a right into her own bedroom and pulled out a backpack. She packed her clothes, toiletries, and a few other necessities. Finally she double checked her many weapons and then collapsed on her bed, falling into a soundless sleep.

At 0600 all of the agents, Officer David, Ducky, Jimmy, Abby, and Victoria stood in the bullpen, awaiting orders.

Gibbs looked at Ziva questioningly.

"Victoria showed up in my apartment last night and told me she was coming on this trip. Do not ask how she knew because I do not know," said Ziva.

Gibbs smiled and turned to where Director Vance was standing.

"You will all be picked up by your escorts in 5 minutes time. Good luck on this mission and come back safely," said Vance

The eight people nodded and went back to whatever they had been doing.

Exactly 5 minutes later two people appeared in the bullpen.

Seven of the people looked rather surprised, while Victoria merely looked at them with a look of mild surprise.

"Hello NCIS. I am Kingsley Shacklebolt and this is Nymphadora Tonks. We are here to escort you to Hogwarts. If you will follow us we can take you to the plane that will take you to Hogwarts," the man said in a deep soothing voice.

Gibbs stepped forward. "I am Special Agent Gibbs, and this is my team plus one. Special Agents DiNozzo and McGee. Officer Ziva David, My ME Dr. Mallard and his assistant Jimmy, Forensic Scientist Sciuto, and child prodigy Victoria Wright."

The two people nodded in acknowledgement to each person and Tonks' voice rang out sharply, "Best we get going. Don't want to keep Dumbledore waiting."

Kingsley agreed and led the team to the large plane.

Once they were all boarded Tonks came on over the intercom, "Welcome aboard! We will be in Scotland in approximately 13 hours. So buckle up and enjoy the ride!"


	3. Welcome to an impossible world

13 hours, 5 head slaps, 10 murder threats by Ziva, and 14 "Shut Up's" from Gibbs later the plane touched down in a deserted field.

The doors to the cockpit opened and both Kingsley and Tonks stepped out. "We're here!" she said happily as she ushered them off the plane and toward three carriages with skeletal horses pulling them.

The team and Victoria walked over to the carriages and Kingsley got in. "Are you coming?" he asked

They all scrambled into a carriage and with that the doors shut and began the short trip to the school

Tony and Tim both leaned forward as the magnificent castle came into view

Finally the carriages stopped and they all filed out where they were met by a severe looking woman.

"Thank you Tonks, Kingsley, I will take it from here," said the woman

They all followed her as she gestured for them to come with her.

Once inside she took them up to a corridor where they were met with an old man who introduced himself as Professor Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts Headmaster.

"Welcome to our school, I am sorry it must be on such horrid circumstances. However we must look on the bright side. Not many Muggles get to see our wonderful school. That is, mortals. I am delighted to meet your team Agent Gibbs, as well as your Forensic Scientist and Medical Examiner, but I do not recognize this young lady," he said as he peered down at Victoria.

She held out her hand, "Victoria Wright"

He took it, "Lovely to meet you."

"She's a child prodigy, never seen anything like it," said Tim

Dumbledore nodded and gestured for them to follow him. "I will take you to meet our school and then you will be shown your quarters and the body."

* * *

Five minutes later they entered the Great Hall

Dumbledore walked up to his place at the front of the room and gathered everyone's attention.

"As you all know a terrible event took place only two days ago. We lost one of our own, Gryffindor's Lavender Brown. It was her father's wishes to bring in the best team he could access. We welcome the American Agency NCIS," he clapped politely as the team filed on stage. "This is Agent Gibbs and his team, Agent DiNozzo, Agent McGee, and Agent David. As well as their Forensic Scientist Ms. Sciuto and the Medical Examiner Dr. Mallard and his assistant Mr. Palmer. We also welcome their accomplice Child Prodigy Ms. Wright. They will be leading the investigation and I trust you will all treat them with the upmost respect. Now, tuck in!"

* * *

With that the chatter started up again and Dumbledore led them back to the corridor in which they had met.

"You will be staying here. In order to reach the room you must walk by the wall three times thinking of what you need. In this case a place to stay and a replica of your agency," he said as he walked by the wall three times.

Tim and Abby both let out small gasps as the large door appeared out of nowhere

Dumbledore smiled as he opened the intricately designed door to reveal not only an exact replica of their Bull Pen, Lab, and Autopsy, but also two bedrooms for the boys and girls, two bathrooms and large closet.

They all walked in and Dumbledore quickly showed them where everything was. They all walked over to their beds where their things were waiting

"That's all you brought?" asked Tony incredulously, looking at Ziva's duffle bag

"In Mossad you must pack only what is necessary for survival," she said looking at the worn bag with a distant look in her eyes.

Tony left her alone, knowing she was reliving memories of Somalia, which had happened only months ago.

After the Team and Victoria has toured the place he led them to a far away girls bathroom where the body had been found, and thankfully not moved

Ducky got to work right away and by the end of a half-hour they had gotten the body back to autopsy and had Abby processing any and all evidence accompanied by Victoria.

Ziva and Tony sat typing away at their computers going through the 1000 profiles of the students and staff of the school. Meanwhile Tim sat helping them find those who had connections to the deceased.

By the end of the day they had a list of those they would need to talk to in order to find out more about the girl and the external exam on the body had been completed.

"You know, I've never got a chance to congratulate you on becoming an official agent," said Victoria to Ziva.

"Thank you, but you were never told. You have no reason to know that," she said

"I hacked your agency, I think I can access your file," she said nonchalantly, "I also know that you are stronger than anyone I have ever known. Four months is a long time. As you say, strong men break in a few days, you held out."

Ziva looked toward her and narrowed her eyes, "Thank you but that is not something you need to bring up."

"Yes I suppose. But it is time to sleep, we have all had a long day and the work will not stop until we find the killer."

With that Victoria turned out the light, plunging the room into darkness, thoughts of things unseen in her head. Things that no one would ever understand, maybe, the possibly smartest girl in the world, would never truly understand.

* * *

**I'm so so so sorry I've been gone for so long! My mind just didn't want to work! But I'm back and almost off for summer holiday so I'll have more time!**

~Savannah~


End file.
